happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MTPC03
'Kelly... or better, Black's past '''is the 3rd episode of Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure. In this episode, is known everything about Black's past. Summary ''Yasmin was thinking about White said in the last episode, if she knows the truth about Ray, and in the next day, Yasmin asked to Kelly how her past was. Kelly tell that her real name is Black, Black Lilly and the girl who was attacking her is her sister. She telled about the shadows in White's heart and everything, then Yasmin started to cry, and felling sorry to Kelly, or better, Black, she ran away. Black was trying to find Yasmin, but when she finds, she finds a Kurafure with her. Black transforms into Cure Ray and defeats the monster, saving Feather. Then, Yasmin say that she was thinking that she can't be friends with Kelly, but Kelly said that they were always friends. Synopsis Yasmin was walking back to home, still thinking about White said. Then, Kelly get closer of Yasmin and say Hi in a big voice. Yasmin gets scared, but later both of them were laughing. Then, Yasmin looks to Kelly in a serious face, and Kelly ask what was wrong. Then, Yasmin asks about the "Truth" of Cure Ray, of her past. Kelly looks to the floor with a sad face, kicks a little stone, and invites her to come to her house. In Kelly's home, Yasmin sited and Kelly sited too. After that, Kelly ask why Yasmin want to know that, and Yasmin told her that White said something about "The truth of Cure Ray". Kelly starts to cry, and Yasmin faster starts to apologize, but Kelly said that everything was okay. Kelly started to talk about her real name, Black Lily, and her sister, White Lily. Black was the youngest one, and because of that, she cannot be a Pretty Cure. Black and White were happy when child, playing in the snow or in the water. But, one day, White was about to fall in a abyss, and Black get very late to save her, when they were 9 years old. The king and the queen saved White, but she was really hurt, and Black was blamed. Backing to the real life, in the Colorful Palace, the king and the queen awekened from White's control, and White comes talking about defeating Cure Ray, and faster the king ask who is this one. White told them that Ray was their daugher, Black, and the king gets very angry, but faster remember that White was the one who became evil, and asks what she did to Black. White said that she didn't did anything, because of the new cure, Cure Feather. The king said to White that hurting other people was useless, but White didn't listen. Then the Queen said that they blamed Black for nothing, and the King started to cry. White said that they can see their daughter again, when she makes a Kurafure. Back to Kelly and Yasmin, White became a dark person in the day that they would transform she into a Pretty Cure, but Black stoled her powerful amulet, and Black was the one who became the Pretty Cure, but losed everything. Yasmin started to cry, say sorry and runs away. Then a Kurafure appears in front of Yasmin, and in the Colorful Palace, the king and the queen started to watch. Yasmin transforms into Cure Feather and started to fight the Kurafure, but then pieces of paper cuted her and she falled on the floor. Then, Kelly shouted to White to stop, and the camera focus on Kelly. She transform into Cure Ray and start to fight the Kurafure, and Feather helped, but, Pieces of Paper started to cut Ray more than Feather, to the point to Ray can't stand up. Feather gets up and tries to protect Ray, tolding to White that it was useless to fight, that her sister didn't anything to her. And the Kurafure was about to kill Feather. Ray was trying to get up, but always was failing. The king and the queen were crying, but Ray gets up, touch Feather's shoulder, saying that agrees with her. Then Ray performs Blitz Strike, and White was saying that was useless, but it hits and purify the Kurafure, making White go away. Then, Kelly and Yasmin were walking, and Kelly asks why Yasmin ran away, and Yasmin thinked that they couldn't be friends anymore, but Kelly said that they will be always friends, and both of them hold hands. Card awakes and asks what did he lost, and everyone starts to laugh. The episode ends with this scene. Major Events *Kelly's past were reveled. *The King and the Queen awake from White's control. *The friendship between Yasmin and Kelly was confirmed in this episode. Characters Cures *Kurogane Kelly / Black / Cure Ray *Hanauta Yasmin / Cure Feather Mascots *Card Villains *White *Kurafure Secondary Characters *Queen *King Trivia *Card only appears in the end of the episode. *Like Hime, Kelly lives alone, only with the mascots. Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure